I Thought We Were Friends
by Gearnot
Summary: Jimmy's thoughts about his good times with Gary and how he felt about the betrayal. This is my first fic so it's pretty bad. Please give me constructive criticism and please avoid flames.
1. Halloween

I went into my dorm room. Today had a very long day. I had blown up the chemistry lab early in the morning, got yelled at by Mr. Galloway by writing down a curse word during English class, and got detention for throwing a fire cracker at a girl. He had also helped the nerd leader Earnest with his speech for class president by defending from the jocks who were determined to ruin his speech, no matter what. However, the real fun began late at night. Oh, I forgot to mention something. It's October 31st! For the morons, that's Halloween. It was time to play some pranks, beat people up, and eat candy until I puked.

As I walked into my dorm room, I noticed Gary lying on my bed.

"I put a costume in your closet. Put it on." he informed me.

I went over to my wardrobe. When I looked inside, I noticed something that hadn't been there before: a skeleton costume. I turned around and saw that Gary was smiling

"Put it on." he snickered.

"Get out of my room before I kill you." I replied bluntly.

"Jesus, lighten up, man. Don't be such a nerd." he replied. Nonetheless, he turned around and walked into the hallway.

"Meet me in the hallway when you're done!" Gary called.

Quickly, I took off my uniform. I put it in the closet, and then put on my costume. I went into the hallway to talk to Gay Gary.

"Let's go get Pete. I got him a real nice costume."

Suddenly I heard someone be stuffed into a trash can. I turned towards the noise. I saw something that made me snicker. Petey was in a bunny costume, and had been stuffed into the trash can by Russell. As Russell walked away, I helped Petey out of the trash can.

"Thanks, Jimmy." Petey said gratefully. Before I could reply, he turned towards Gary.

"I look like a jerk." Petey said.

"Don't worry about it." Gary replied.

"No, I REALLY look like a jerk."

"Lighten up, man. We're gonna have a great time!"

"Are you guys quite done?" I asked.

"Lead on Jimmy." Gary said with a smirk.

I walked outside. Before I had done anything, a small kid walked up to me.

"Umm, excuse me sir. Would you like to help me with a prank?" he asked timidly.

"Sure."

"Here's a 'kick me' sign. Put it on someone's back and let the students do the rest."

Alright."

He handed me the sign. I looked around for a victim. Immediately, I noticed Davis, who had ambushed me a month ago after a short talk with the principal, Dr. Crabblesnitch. He sent me on a wild goose chase. While I did get my revenge, and his slingshot (which Earnest upgraded to the Super Slingshot), I still think he deserves some punishment. I snuck up behind him and put the sign on him. Almost immediately, he was ambushed by an army of students. The poor sucker didn't stand a chance, and before he knew it, he was on the ground moaning in pain.

"Looks like someone's going to the hospital!" Gary shouted with satisfaction.

I continued on towards the main school building. A jock named Casey came up to me with a carton of eggs in hand.

"Hey, Jimmy, buddy, I need your help."

"What's the mission?"

"Here, take these eggs. Throw them at a couple of morons for a laugh." I nodded. He handed me the eggs.

I looked around. I thought of a funny idea, and threw an egg at Petey.

"OW! What the heck!" he cried.

"Haha, that's pretty funny!" Gary laughed. I threw an egg at him.

"OW! You can't do that!"

"Whatever."

"Nice one, Jimmy!" Casey laughed with satisfaction. "Keep those eggs. I'll see you around."

I nodded, and continued on. I decided to go to the library to play some pranks on some pathetic nerds.

As I approached the library, a student in an alien costume walked towards me.

"Uhm, Jimmy, could you please help me?" I realized that this student was Donald.

"What seems to be the problem, Donald?"

He pulled out a traffic cone. It looked like it had an explosive attached to it.

"Place this near a group of students. Then stand back and watch the fun!"

"OK."

With the strange invention in hand, I turned around. I spotted a group of nerds a few yards away. I placed the traffic cone close to them. The traffic cone suddenly burst to life, with sparks of light coming out of the top. The nerds noticed the strange invention, and hurried towards it.

"What a strange invention!" they gawked. "Who could make such a thing?" they wondered.

I stepped back, and not a second too soon. The contraption exploded, and the entire crowd of nerds were on the ground crying for their mommies.

Donald the traitor laughed so hard he started to cry. "That was amazing!"

Suddenly, a giant army of nerds began to assemble. Donald noticed, and ran away.

"Get that idiot!" Melvin cried. The nerds charged. I think I could've beaten them, but I didn't want to take any chances. I ran away as fast as I could and hid in a trash can. After a while the nerd crowd began to break up. I noticed Fatty still standing around. He seemed to be waiting for me.

I got out of the trash can. I approached him with my slingshot in hand, but he didn't seem like he wanted to fight.

"Young James, I did not come here to fight you. I simply came here with a proposition. A peace treaty, if you will."

"What is it, fatso?"

"Here are some stink bombs throw them at some students to create a stinky situation. Get it? Stinky situation? Aw, whatever. In return, I will try to calm the nerds down enough so they'll forgot about the incident with the explosion."

"You have a deal, Fatty."

"Excellent!" He handed me a few stink bombs. Near the fountain, I noticed a group of jocks talking. To ease everything out with the nerds a little more, I threw a stink bomb at the crowd. Before they could beat me up, I ran back to Fatty.

"I'll also tell the nerds you assisted me against the jocks. Good job, Jimmy."

I walked away. l snuck around the jocks while their backs were turned, and headed towards Harrington House. One of the preps approached me. He was dressed as a vampire.

"Hopkins, do you want to have some fun?" I noticed the voice. It was Gord.

"Aren't you gay?"

"That's not what I meant, you illbred pauper! I need your help with a prank!"

"Whatever."

"Take this itching powder. Throw it at a poor sap to make them start scratching like crazy!" I nodded, and Gord handed me a single pack of itching powder. I looked for a poor sap. I noticed Wade standing next to the fountain. I remembered that he was the first of all the bullies to attack me, so I threw the itching powder at him for revenge.

"Excellent! You're not so bad after all, Hopkins."

"Thanks. I guess."

"Hey, Jimmy. I just came up with an idea for the prank to end all pranks." Gary said.

"What is it, Gary?"

"Okay, so we're gonna feed Chad's dog some of this rancid meat," he pulled out the meat. "Wait for him to take a dump and then..."

"What...what the hell! I'm out of here!" Petey cried before running away.

"Whatever Pete. Come on Jim."

Gary ran into the yard next to Harrington House. He noticed Chad's dog, Chester.

"Get over here, you little mutt!" Gary yelled.

"Hey! What are you doing to Chester?" Chad asked before running towards Gary. Before he could reach him, I threw a firecracker at him. He instantly fell over in pain.

Slowly, Gary approached the dog.

"Come here, boy! How about little trick for a treat?" He fed Chester the meat. "Yum!" Chester took a dump.

"That's gross!" I said with disgust. Gary took out a paper bag.

"Let's go to the teacher's lounge. You lead on." He handed the bag to me.

I quickly left Harrington House, ran around the fountain towards the back of the school building, went past the Library, under the archway, around the edge of the school building, up the stairs, and finally into the school building.

Once inside, I went to the right of the stairs. Once there, I continued going right until I was at the door of the staff room.

"Are you sure about this, Gary?" I asked

"Don't worry! It'll be funny!" he exclaimed. "I should've stopped taking those meds long ago!"

"If you say so." I dropped the bag in front of the door.

"Go pull the fire alarm!" he commanded. He set the bag on fire. Ipulled down the fire alarm.

"What the devil is going on out here?" Mr. Burton exclaimed from inside the staff room. He came outside and stepped on the bag. He stomped out the fire, but not without getting burned.

"Nice one, Jimmy!" Gary laughed with satisfaction.

"Oh, god! Damn kids!" Mr. Burton yelled. Gary ran away. I ran towards the main entrance of the school with Mr. Burton chasing me. Once I was outside, I got on my skateboard and skated towards the boy's dorm. I went inside. I went into my dorm room, took off my costume, put on my pajamas, and went to bed. It had been a very long day.


	2. Things Will Never Be the Same Again

The next day, I went into the rec room. Gary was sitting on the couch. He noticed me.

"There you are! Come on, I've found something incredible!" he exclaimed with excitment.

"Hold on. Relax, man. I can't keep getting in trouble. I can't get expelled again." I argued.

"It's always about me with you. ME, ME, ME! I'm thinking bigger picture, and you're worrying about getting into trouble? You know what? You really are something!"

"What bigger picture?" I asked.

"I'm... we are going to take over this school."

"WE are not taking over anything right now."

"Time and tide wait for no man, my friend, but it seems they do wait for a wannabe tough guy who is nothing but a little girl!"

"You're full of it!" I replied bluntly.

"So you keep telling me. Look. Now come on. I promise you, after this, things are never gonna be the same again. Oh, I'm so excited! I should have stopped taking those pills ages ago!" He walked out of the rec room and towards the dorm entrance.

"Yeah, right! Whatever you say, Gary!" I followed him out of the dorm.

"Follow me, Jimmy!" He ran towards the girl's dorm and took a left at the intersection. He went around the right side of the school into the parking. Trent, Davis and Troy were standing around.

"Hey, idiots! Jimmy's gonna kick your ass! Right, Jimmy?" Trent and Davis charged towards me. Troy went towards Gary. I kept my distance from them, and pulled out my slingshot. I fired at the bullies a few times each until they were both on the ground moaning. Gary had taken care of Troy.

"We make a great team, Jimmy." Gary said before running towards the entrance to the basement. I followed him.

"After you!" Gary beckoned. I went in first, with Gary close behind.

Inside the basement, Gary was confused.

"This is a little different from what I remember. You better lead on." Inside the strange room, there was mostly junk. There was one thing I noticed that didn't look like junk. It was a switch. I walked towards it. My curiousity got the best of me, and so I pushed down the switch. I heard a noise. I turned around. There had been doors behind me. The switch caused the doors to open.

"Jimmy, over here!" Gary said as he ran into the next room. I followed him into the room.

Inside of a cage, there was another switch. The door to the cage was locked.

"That cage wasn't locked before! You'll have to find another way in!" Gary explained. I went to the right of the cage. I noticed a part of the fencing around the cage had been pushed down, so I could jump over the opening. Once I was inside the cage, I activated the switch and opened the next set of doors.

"Would you hurry there, Jimmy?" I followed Gary into the next room. In the next room, there was another cage with a locked door that had a broken window. There seemed to be no way inside the cage, unless I could squeeze inside the window, but that would never work.

"We can't get in there! How can we get the switch?" Gary pondered. I suddenly came up with a clever idea. I pulled out my slingshot. With a very precise shot, I hit a broom inside of the cage next to the switch. Luckily, the broom fell onto the switch and opened the next set of doors.

" You're REALLY gonna like this, Jimmy!"

In the next room, there was a small opening in a fence. Since there was no other way in, I crawled under the opening and into the small room.

"So here's another switch I need to... whoa! Live wires!" He was right. There were electrical wires blocking the switch and letting out a lot of electromagnetic energy.

"Looks like I'll have to hold this down to turn off the power while you climb through and get the switch." Once Gary held down the switch and stopped the wires from hurting me, I went past the wires and pushed down the switch, and quickly ran back into the small area and crawled through the opening again.

"Almost there!" Gary beckoned as he ran into the furnace room. I followed him. There was a steam leak blocking the way forward.

"Huh. A steam leak. I've heard of those happening, but I've never seen one." Gary gazed at the leak. I noticed that the pumpkin decorations from Halloween were in this room, but that wasn't important.

"Oh, a fire extinguisher in plain view. Maybe that can be used to stop the leak. Cool the furnace with the extinguisher, and I bet the leak would stop." I picked the extinguisher and cooled the furnace enough so that it stopped burning for a short time. The steam leak stopped.

"Quick, before it heats up again!" I quickly followed Gary. The next room was actually a long pathway. Gary ran to the end of the pathway. At the end, there was a large, round sewage drain. Gary jumped in. I jumped in after him. For some reason, many students started to file into the room.

"So, Jimmy boy! Here we are! The hole! The place this school separates the men from the boys, the wheat and the chaff and all that nonsense."

"OK. So what's that got to do with standing up to people? Keeping them in line?"

"This is where I stand up to you, my friend."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know you hate me, Jimmy. I know you've said that stuff about me behind my back."

"What are you talking about!" I asked angrily.

"Don't play innocent with me. You wanna run this school. I wanna run this school. Only one of us is going to make it... and it's gonna be me!" Gary climbed out of the Hole.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and morons, I give you... RUSSELL!" Russell climbed into the Hole.

"ME RUSSELL!"

"Ah, man. Gary, NOW I hate you!"

"I know! Russell, go beat up that jerk who said that nasty stuff about your mom and those barnyard animals!"

"What? Come here! Russell wants vengeance!"

Suddenly, all Hell broke loose. All of a sudden, I was running around trying to avoid getting slammed into the walled, getting beat up, and all kinds of pleasant stuff. At first, I thought I was dead, but the more we fought, the more tired Russell became, and he soon started to make many mistakes. After a long time, Russell was finally on the ground.

"You happy now, jerk?"

"Ecstatic! I love to watch too morons beat the crap out of each other!"

"Why'd you do it, Gary? I thought we were friends!"

Gary laughed. "You and me? Friends? I've taken dumps that have had more brains than you, moron. No, no. I'm taking over this school, and you're just a liability! See ya around, moron!" Gary and all of the students except Petey left. Russell slowly came to.

"Well done, Jimmy!" Petey cheered.

"Yeah! Great! What a waste of time!" I walked towards Russell and helped him up.

"You alright, Russell?"

"Yeah." he replied after he came to completely.

"Look. I never said anything about your mom, or barnyard animals."

"You didn't?"

"No. But I want you to stop bullying weak kids."

"Why?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Because there are a bunch of kids around here who need a beating and you're picking on the few who don't! So I want you to leave me and Petey alone."

"Oh, OK. Sorry. Bad Russell."

I climbed out of the Hole. I left the basement and went back to the Boy's dorm. I went into my room. Gary is bent on total domination of this school, and wants me out of the picture. Well, my 'friend' has another thing coming.

"Jimmy Hopkins, to the principal's office. Mr. Crabblesnitch wants to see you." Ms. Danvers announced over the intercom.

Nothing exciting, I'll say that. After that, one of the preps asked me to come down to the boxing gym in Old Bullworth Vale to do some good old fashioned boxing. I didn't really care. I had just been betrayed by one of the few people I trusted. I needed some time to think.

_"So. You're the new kid, huh?"_

_"What's it to you?"_

_"Friendly, aren't you?"_

_"Gimme a break, loser."_

_"Relax, friend. You're all pent up. Go easy, or they'll put you on medication. They did it to me. Boy, nearly sent me insane!"_

_"That's fascinating. Now if you'll excuse me..._

_"I said relax, friend."_

_"Get off, man!"_

_"Listen to me, tough guy. You've just arrived in one of the toughest schools in the country and I'm offering to be your friend. Trust me, in a place like you're gonna need friends. So it's up to you. You gonna play nice or what?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"Good, so how 'bout I show you around?"_

I should have known.


End file.
